Michael's First Horrible Halloween
The twenty-fourth episode in The Rosen Family Chronicles. Watch it here. Plot Michael says he wants to tell you about something that happened to him a long time ago, more specifically back when he was at university. At one point after a class he is in the lecture hall with a few friends (Harrybo and Joanna) and is talking to Jack. Jack says he is really glad his mum called him Jack, Michael asks why he thinks this, and Jack responds that he doesn't know, he won't get it till tomorrow. Harrybo snorts at the complete nonsense of the situation. Before Michael continues on with the story, he acknowledges that 256Pi has made no effort in his animation to make him look younger despite the fact that he should be in his 20s during this time, but says he doesn't care. Michael then gets into the story proper. One Halloween night, Harrybo comes to Michael with a problem. At first Harrybo just jokes that Michael's goldfish is dead, but then tells him what really happened: during Harrybo's science class, Jack poured a large quantity of (probably illegal) drugs into Harrybo's lap and ran away, leaving Harrybo trying to figure out a way to dispose of them before he gets into really big trouble. Michael makes sure that he's just joking, but Harrybo says he wouldn't joke about something like that. Michael agrees to help, and asks Harrybo what to do. Harrybo gets the idea to give the drugs to the ducks. He doesn't want the ducks to overdose and die, however, so he gives Michael half of the pills. Suddenly, an inspector walks by, and Michael and Harrybo hide the pills in their mouths. The inspector asks what do they eat in Holland, to which Michael correctly answers "tulips". The inspector leaves, Harrybo spits out his pills, and Michael realizes that he accidentally swallowed his. He hopes for the best and returns to his dorm room. Michael sits in his room with a headache, and hears someone knocking at the door. It's Joanna, who Michael lets in and offers milk (her favorite drink). However, as soon as Michael gets the milk, Joanna disappears. He realizes that Joanna wasn't there at all, and that he is starting to hallucinate. That's when things start getting crazy. Michael's dorm room suddenly turns wavy and fades away into blackness, and then a giant pumpkin appears behind him. Michael tries to get away, but is bombarded by dead goldfish and flung into the pumpkin, which starts flashing. As a lava flow passes by Michael, he comments that it is really hot, and he ends up in front of an even larger pumpkin. After a few more dead goldfish shoot past, the pumpkin grows even larger and laughs. Several ghosts crowd around Michael, but go away when Michael yells "Get off me!" Michael then says "stop" and the pumpkin disappears, and the drugs' effects finally subside. Michael sees that he is actually in jail, and Harrybo is there with him, waiting for him to regain consciousness. Michael has no idea what happened, so Harrybo reveals that Michael fell into severe hallucinations only moments after swallowing the pills, thinking that he had returned to his room when in fact he was still right in front of Harrybo the whole time. Also the whole pumpkin thing came from when Michael, still under the influence, walked into the gymnasium in front of some pumpkin and ghost posters. Unfortunately the inspector was there to see Michael making various choking noises, and Harrybo was forced to explain everything that had happened. Thankfully, Michael and Harrybo are let out of jail shortly thereafter, but Michael reminds the audience never to hide drugs in their mouths. In the non-canon ending segment of this episode, Harrybo and Jack act out the intro to "Satan" by Orbital. Possibly just Jack's hallucination though. Music * "Guns & Roses" by Paradise Lunch * "Unspoken" by Four Tet * "The Wicker Doll" by The Amorphous Androgynous * "The Emptiness of Nothingness" by The Amorphous Androgynous * "Moar Ghosts 'n' Stuff" by Deadmau5 (heavily distorted) * "Satan" by Orbital Trivia * First appearance of Jack * First episode to be set entirely as a flashback Category:Episodes